To Blame the Eclipse
by Vessa Blackheart
Summary: During an eclipse, fire and water benders have certain uncontrollable needs. When Katara separates from her gang, and Zuko separates from his uncle, who knew they would seek refuge in the same place? Warnings inside!
1. Solar

During an eclipse, Fire and Water benders have certain uncontrollable needs. Katara leaves the gang of the day to be by herself, and Zuko does the same with his Uncle, who also has the problem. Who knew, however, that Katara and Zuko would seek refuge in the same place?

This is just a crazy, one-shot lemon, where the only warnings are language, violence and obviously lemon!! Hope you enjoy, and it doesn't follow the same story plot as the show with what an eclipse means…

"I'll meet up with you guys tomorrow," Katara waved as she made her way to the small city they had passed the previous day.

"Bye Katara," Aang and Sokka waved back and left with Appa and Momo to their destination. Katara walked up the dirt path and wondered how she would survive the night. It was an eclipse, when the moon and sun became one. At this point in the day, she knew that her body would no longer be controlled by her mind, and it would want to go off and basically, get fucked. She shuddered at the thought. While everyone else was enjoying the solar eclipse, she was going to be off by herself in a gyrating puddle of sexual fantasies. _'Gyrating puddle of sexual fantasies,'_ she repeated to herself. _'But who am I going to think about?'_ Her first choice was Aang, but then she slapped herself in the face, that was just gross. She couldn't think about Sokka, he was her brother. Maybe Jet? He was slightly good looking, though not her type, he was too egotistical. At the thought of this word, egotistical, her mind took a mental snapshot of Prince Zuko. She stopped her trudging and thought about him. Though he had a fabulous body, he was her sworn enemy, and a huge prick on top of it. No, she didn't know who her mind would think of tonight, but all she did know was it couldn't possibly be, Zuko.

Meanwhile

"Uncle, you go to the city ahead, and I will go to the city that is behind us. I am younger and will be able to make the walk without much difficulty," Zuko had his bag around his shoulder and was prepared to leave when Iroh wanted to give his last warning.

"Dear nephew, you must promise me that you will spend tonight alone. As a male, you are worse off during the solar eclipse. Many girls might be attracted to you, but you must be alone."

"I know Uncle, this is not the first solar eclipse I've lived through," he scoffed.

"No, but it is the first one you are outside the Fire Nation. You will not have anybody helping you. Find a hotel, lock yourself inside your room and stay there until morning. Do you understand?" he looked extremely serious. "Bad things can happen, Prince Zuko. Mistakes can be born," he cast a look sideways. Zuko nodded, and turned to leave, but Iroh grabbed him by the neck. He drove his fist into Zuko's freshly grown hair. "Try and behave, eh?" Iroh laughed, and then went south on the trail, with Zuko heading north. He thought about what his Uncle had said. To stay clear of girls. Hopefully he would get to a hotel before the eclipse. For men especially, eclipses are bad things. Sexual needs, especially Zuko's, were strong and more uncontrollable than female fire and water benders. At the thought of water benders, his mind flashed to the girl traveling with the Avatar. Surely tonight, she would be with the airbender, being pleasured by the bald boy. _'Gross,_' he thought. He kept walking, and was thankful to see the city and a hotel were not that far ahead.

"I need a room please," Katara walked into the hotel. "Preferably that suite?" She had accumulated some extra cash, and definitely wanted a room with a nice bathroom and big comfy bed, all to herself. The handsome clerk handed her one of the two keys that hung behind him, and she was happy to see it was on the top floor, away from everybody. She grabbed her duffel, and set up the stairs. Her room was gorgeous. It was a red room, with lovely sheets. She went to inspect the bathroom and was greeted with a white, porcelain toilet, and gigantic bathtub, with gold trim. The walls were a faint blue. _'Dammit,_' she thought at the color. _'Blue makes me feel worse.'_ She decided that she would take a long, hot bath, but when the time of the eclipse would approach, it would be best if she migrated to the bed. Turning the water on, and waiting for it to get hot, she filled it up. She quickly disrobed and extended her toned leg inside. She waded down inside until just her head was above the water. The bathtub even came with a padded headrest. She really got the best room. Letting out a long sigh, she savored these sane moments, for in just a short while, she would be in a state of distress.

"I need the best room," Zuko placed his money on the counter. An ugly, nerdy man with glasses counted it, and then fumbled around for a key. He squinted back at Zuko and handed it to him. He made his way quickly up the stairs, the eclipse was upon him. He reached the landing, and let himself inside the room. His first thought was he hated the red; it would only drive him crazier. The second, was that he heard a faint humming, coming from behind a door that was slightly ajar. Steam was floating out, and he heard water softly splashing. Someone else was here? What the hell?

"Hello?" he called out. He heard a gasp, and heard water smack the tile floor. Then he heard a thud, and a feminine groan. FEMALE? He looked out the window, the eclipse was so close. Whoever she was needed to get out, right away. "I will pay you to please leave," he bellowed. Nothing happened, and then he heard a curse. The door flew open, and there she was. The Water bender, friend of the Avatar. In a robe.

"What the hell is going on? ZUKO?" she gasped. She thought that was his voice, but she wasn't 100. What the hell was he doing here?

"GET OUT!!" They screamed and pointed at the door at the same time.

"You get out…I paid for this room!"

"As did I," she threw her hands on her hips.

"I need to be alone," his voice had a sense of urgency to it, and then she remembered. The Eclipse. Both of them would be in trouble, but because he was a man, he'd be stronger and less in control. She gathered her things and ran towards the door. She had her hand on the lock, but froze. "Well? Go!" he commanded. But she couldn't. If she wasn't locked up, her body would wander the streets and beg random, disgusting men to throw her down and take her. If she stayed, she knew she would beg Zuko. Maybe she could lock him up in the bathroom and make him take a cold shower. A _very_ cold shower. She turned and faced him, he almost looked panicked. He knew what would happen if she stayed, but not if she left.

"I can't go," she half-whispered. "If I'm not locked up, I'll beg townspeople for…" she couldn't say it to him. "You know…" and she made a pleading face.

"If you stay, I will not be able to control…" he too paused, not wanting to say it. "Myself…" he threw his things in the corner. He had to obey what his uncle had said, he needed to be alone. She needed to get out, before he wouldn't allow it. He shuddered; he definitely did not want to do this with her. She was the last person…second last…Azula was the last person he would want to do this with. He glanced out the window, only a few more precious moments of sanity. Her gaze too shifted out the window, and she cursed inside. She would never have enough time to get a refund and find another hotel, and neither would Zuko. She dropped her things.

"We're just gonna have to separate," she said, trying to stay calm. He gave her an incredulous look. "But I have to admit, that neither of us can leave this room."

"I can't just lock myself up in the bathroom!!" he shouted, as if reading her mind. "I know that there is a woman near me and I'm just supposed to ignore that?" he semi-regretted acknowledging the fact that she was a woman.

"Zuko please…try…" she clutched her head. It had begun. She looked at him and saw him swaggering. He was trying to fight it off, but failing. "Go…" she whispered. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Her lower half was filling up with heat and yearning for him. Her head was screaming refusals, but in a minute or two, her head would be overpowered by her primal instincts. He took a step towards her. "NO ZUKO!" she screamed at him. He fell to one knee. His battle within himself consuming him, but he was losing. The eclipse was winning over both of them. Fire erupted from his finger tips, and he clutched his head. This was impossible. He would never be able to resist her. Especially with her in the same state as himself. He needed her. _'NO!!'_ he mentally yelled at himself. He watched her collapse on her hands and knees. _'She is too weak to resist…TAKE HER!!! …NO!!´_ It was like he was having a fight with his lower regions.

Katara crawled over to nightstand and tried to pull herself up. She glanced back at Zuko, but an urge to kiss him blinded her, and she had to shut her eyes. She couldn't see him, but she felt his heat radiating through her body in thick waves. Zuko stumbled to his feet, and stared out the window, wincing. The sun and moon were almost completely one, and when that happened, who knows what would ensue? He lurched for the bathroom door, and tried to pull himself inside and his knees began to buckle. He caught a brief glance at himself in the mirror before all went black. His eyes were no longer their beautiful gold shimmer, but they were dark, and cloudy, covered with lust and despair. His mind had completely escaped him, and the eclipse had taken over the last of his reason. Katara watched in horror, as Zuko straightened up with a sudden strength.

"Zuko?" she breathed his name in a whisper. He whipped around, and his eyes narrowed on her. But they weren't his eyes; they were the black eyes of the solar eclipse. As a female, she had only a few more seconds than the male before changing into a sex-seeking whore. With her water bending skills she pushed him into a wall, but that was it for her. Using the last of her strength to stall him sent her over the edge. Her mind became clouded with lust and could only concentrate on the handsome man standing only a few more feet away from her. She stood and stared at him, sizing him up. He looked down on her in the same fashion. It seemed to be the longest stare ever, but soon enough they ran towards each other and slammed their lips together.

He wrapped his arms around her back and lifted her up, never taking his mouth off of hers. He walked over the dresser and with his hand swept the contents on the floor. He needed her. She ripped at his tunic, and he pulled his arms through letting it fall to the floor. He pushed the robe past her shoulders, lowering his mouth to her right shoulder, biting hard. She lifted her hands up, and removed the cotton material. He pushed her against the mirror, sliding his leg in between hers. Pressing his thigh against her she fumbled with his pants. He grabbed the thin fabric, and ripped her panties from her body. She finally unbuckled his pants, and let them fall to the floor. He pulled her closer and lifted her knee upwards, allowing him all the access in the world.

"Do it now," she hissed in a voice unlike her own. She wrapped her other leg around his waist and he forced himself inside her. She let out a scream at the sensation. He groaned inaudible words, and drove himself into her, making them lose their minds. All that mattered was this insatiable need for his body conjoining with hers. He pushed deeper, and she threw her head back in complete pleasure. He dipped his head to suck on the base of her throat as he rammed himself into her repeatedly. He was close. He quickly moved her from the dresser to the bed and sank into the soft mattress. She clutched his back as she felt his need for release. He squinted his eyes shut as his body shuddered on top of her. She cried out right before he crashed his lips against hers for the last time. Both of them extremely exhausted as the last vibrations of their act flowed through them.

Zuko awoke as the sunlight poured through the window. His head felt as if someone had beaten him to a bloody pulp. _'Wha- -What the hell?'_ he thought to himself and his whole body ached with an indescribable pain. Then the bed he was on shifted. He sat up and looked at the girl lying next to him. He sat on the edge of the bed, absolutely horrified. He put his head in his head. _'What happened last night? Right before the eclipse…what happened?" _ He couldn't remember. It was such a blur, and the longer he thought about it, the more his head throbbed. The bed shifted again. He heard her scream and fall off the bed. He smiled ruefully to himself as he felt her pull the covers off the bed and wrap them around her naked body.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she shouted at him, which only made his head ache more. It was then that she remembered what happened. It was the eclipse, and they were both given the same room. They had acted outside of themselves…it wasn't them it was the eclipse. She smoothed out her hair and sat on her edge of the bed. Breathe…just breathe, she kept reiterating inside her head. He stood and threw fire from his hands. She turned to watch. His face looked extremely pissed. She bent the water from the bathtub and extinguished his fists. He looked at her.

"I'm just trying to blow off some steam…let me go," Zuko clutched his chest. Every time he looked at her, his chest tightened. He felt guilty. Sure, there had been solar eclipses before, but let's face facts, she probably never obeyed her body. His father sent him concubines to satisfy his lust, but Katara was probably not given the same luxury. She walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I have to go," she whispered, sweeping herself into the bathroom to change. When she emerged he too was dressed. She smiled weakly at him as she addressed the door. Her hand was on the lock, but Zuko jumped over the bed running up behind her. She innocently turned around, and he placed his lips over hers. _'This is definitely not the eclipse doing this…'_ she thought. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, heaving a heavy sigh.

"I know I was probably the last person in the world you wanted to experience that with," he breathed softly. "But I do appreciate you not flipping out at me this morning."

"It was the eclipse," she whispered back, and his golden eyes opened and stared into her blue ones. "It wasn't us, or what we wanted. It was the enchantment of the eclipse that affects water and fire benders." They both bit their respective lips at the same time.

"Yea," he said, pulling away. "It was just the eclipse…" she watched him return to putting his things away.

"But…" she paused to grab his attention. "At least my uh…my first time," she was a little embarrassed to admit that. "At least it was…" she cleared her throat. "Enjoyable…" and she turned and walked out. He smiled to himself, as he packed the last of his things up.

Later

"Did you follow my orders, Prince Zuko? Did you lock yourself up in a hotel room, and not go looking for trouble?" Iroh asked him, when they met up.

"Yes Uncle, I did not leave my room the whole night."

"Very good. I was having most difficultly because the hotel women were very beautiful."

"Uncle, I do not wish to listen to your night."

"Yes…it is rather personal. Well, the next eclipse will not come for much a while from now, which is good no?"

"Yes," Zuko whispered, wondering if the next eclipse that came around would bring as much pleasure as this one did.


	2. Lunar

**A/N: I promised this a while ago!! And I feel really bad for putting it off!! BUT! Now that Designing Love is over (go check it out), I'm gonna bust out this last chapter and **_**maybe**_** make an epilogue! I'm not sure though if I want to drag this story out. I mean, technically it was just supposed to be a great one-shot, but no, I had to go extend it! Haha! I did actually have 3 pages of this written out, but decided to start over! Don't ask! Just enjoy!!**

**Warnings: LEMON!! Of course!!**

"Why don't you just stay with us, Katara?" Aang asked hopefully. He knew what kind of state she'd be in. The thought almost disgusted her.

"No Aang," she didn't even bother giving an explanation. Just…_no!_ His face fell and he looked disappointed. But she wasn't going to have the thought of raping a fifteen year old boy on her hands though. She herself was only seventeen, and hadn't told the boys about last year. When she'd lost her virginity to Zuko, Prince and traitor to the Fire Nation, she hadn't told her brother and the Avatar. Although, they didn't really want details about her night anyway, so it had been easy for her to lie. She hadn't forgotten though. The funny thing about the eclipse is that you aren't in control of your body at all. But your mind will remember. Not at first, but the night will flash before your eyes during the next day. She saw what had happened, and hadn't been able to forget it.

The memories haunted her. Is haunted the right word? Making love isn't something to be ashamed of. But giving yourself to your sworn enemy for a night of pleasure because the sun and moon decide to become one? That didn't mean she had to become one with Zuko! But she had. That was the haunting part. She had been so weak to defend herself. She remembered hitting him with a water whip, but it had drained her energy. Ugh. It bothered her so much!

"Katara?" her brother interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes Sokka?" she put on a cheery face.

"Are you okay?" he was concerned.

"Yes. I'm fine. I'm just worried about the lunar eclipse tonight. I can't stay here with you guys, but where am I to go? We're in Ba Sing Sei! There's no where for me to hide! And I don't want to waste any more money on a hotel!"

"Maybe you can leave the city tonight. We can pitch you a tent on the other side of the wall. Appa will fly you over and back! How does that sound?"

"I guess that will have to do. I really hate this eclipse Sokka. I really do."

"I know…I've had to live with you when it first started affecting you. How old were you? Thirteen?" she nodded. "Yeah! Luckily for me, I'm not a bender!" he joked. He always felt left out because he wasn't a bender. But this one thing he had, that she lacked! Self-control on the eclipse nights.

"Well, we might as well go now, before I feel too weak," she shrugged. Sokka only nodded and they began to load Appa up with what she would need.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"ZUKO!!" Iroh happily exclaimed! "We have finally made it to the city of Ba Sing Sei!"

"Yea…great," he said unenthusiastically.

"But before we enter, we must camp around the outer walls. For tonight is the-,"

"The eclipse, yeah, I know uncle. I'm walking further away than you because I am younger."

"Aw! How nice you are to your old uncle!" Iroh touched Zuko's longer hair. Zuko scoffed and headed around the walls of Ba Sing Sei. He couldn't risk being in such a populated area tonight. The wall would, thank Agni; shield him from any potential sexual acts. And that's when he got a flashback.

_Zuko's Flashback_

_He wrapped his arms around her back and lifted her up, never taking his mouth off of hers. He walked over to the dresser and with his hand swept the contents on the floor. He needed her. She ripped at his tunic, and he pulled his arms through letting it fall to the floor. He pushed the robe past her shoulders, lowering his mouth to her right shoulder, biting hard. She lifted her hands up, and removed the cotton material. He pushed her against the mirror, sliding his leg in between hers. Pressing his thigh against her she fumbled with his pants. He grabbed the thin fabric, and ripped her panties from her body. She finally unbuckled his pants, and let them fall to the floor. He pulled her closer and lifted her knee upwards, allowing him all the access in the world. "Do it now," she hissed in a voice unlike her own. She wrapped her other leg around his waist and he forced himself inside her. She let out a scream at the sensation. He groaned inaudible words, and drove himself into her, making them lose their minds_

_End Zuko's Flashback_

The next morning hadn't faired well. They both regretted what they did, though Zuko had to admit, the flashbacks he kept getting were nice. She had been a virgin, and in his dreams he had actually felt his member throbbing inside her. And she was _tight_. The only good thing about eclipse sex, even though you don't feel it _that_ night. Following nights are just as good. You feel the sensations, and it's almost like you're having sex all over again. But it wasn't just the sex he enjoyed. He had to admit, he liked having sex _with_ Katara. He had plenty of concubines when he was younger, and the flashback sex hadn't been that great. Although, he had been thirteen, and chained down to a bed so he couldn't escape. This past time, he had been in "control."

He looked at the moon, coming close to the sun. He'd have to pitch a tent soon. But he wasn't far enough from the gates yet. It wasn't too hot outside, or too cold. The presence of both sun and moon balanced out the day. But once they joined, he would weak. Not only because he'd be a sex-starved fiend, but because it was a lunar eclipse. He thought back to the solar eclipse, with Katara. How he'd taken control of her; propping her up on the dresser, to then dominating her in the bed. It would be a complete one-eighty this time around. That is, if was with her or any other waterbender. But there weren't other waterbenders on his mind. All he could think about now, was Katara. And he shouldn't be, he knew that. But for some reason, she was in the back of his mind.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Katara was almost all set up. Her brother left on Appa back on the other side of the wall. Now she was just trying to make her tent more comfortable for the night. She was sewing the opening closed to she wouldn't leave. It was hard work, but she should be finished by the time the sun and moon became one again. Suddenly, she pricked her finger.

"OUCH!" she dropped the needle and thread and sucked on her pointer finger. It was a small pin-prick, but it stung. She heard her voice echo in the vastness she was currently in. She looked around and saw nothing. It was nothing really but desert and open sky. The city of Ba Sing Sei was completely different than what was on the other side of the wall. Where she was. She sucked on her finger a little bit more, before hastily wiping it on her blue dress, leaving a smear of red. "Great," she threw her arms up in frustration. Returning back to her needle and thread, she continued sewing the tent shut.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Zuko stumbled to keep walking. The eclipse was affecting him already, and he was finding it difficult to keep walking. He didn't know how far around the wall he was. He should probably stop soon, but for some reason kept going. Something was calling him. He had heard a yell echo moments earlier, and it was female. His mind wanted him to stop, but his nether regions encouraged him to keep walking, just in case that female was near by. And all his for the taking. He clutched his chest tightly, as he saw something in the distance. Something blue.

Water tribe? He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that the Avatar was coming to Ba Sing Sei. And with the Avatar, came Katara. As he closed the distance between himself and the object, he soon saw that it was a tent, and indeed it had the water tribe insignia on it. It was the eclipse. And there was only one person who could be in there. His shaky legs somehow grew strength upon knowing Katara was in there, coming close to losing her mind the eclipse. He knew she would want him sexually, and his stumbling turned to walking. His walking eventually turned to a jog; which then transformed into a sprint. When he finally approached the tent, he gulped. The entrance had been sewed shut. He glanced quickly at the sun, which was about to be taken over by the moon. They were about to become one. And in the back of his mind, he longed to become one with Katara.

Reaching to his side, he withdrew a small knife. Holding it firmly, he started at the bottom and cut away her sewed efforts half way. Then he crawled inside the tent with her. When he looked at her, her face was startled and nervous. In her hand, she clutched an ice dagger, ready to stab the intruder. Until she saw it was Zuko.

"Katara," he rasped her name. She looked utterly shocked.

"Zuko? What the hell are you doing here?"

"The…eclipse…" it was becoming hard to talk. The sun, and he were weakening. The moon was taking over.

"I know, but…ugh…what are you doing here?"

"Uncle and I…we came to Ba Sing Sei…but…apparently had the same idea you did…"

"Be on the other side of the wall to avoid the people in the city," she finished his sentence. She sighed in frustration. It was bad enough they had sex the last time. Apparently he had come here for more. Not this time.

"Get out of my tent!" she ordered. He gave her a confused look.

"What?" he panted.

"Go!" she pushed him, and he fell on his side. His face had broken out in a sweat. It was the first time she noticed he wasn't well looking. "Are you okay?" her head began to throb, but she tried to push it away.

"The moon…" he whispered. "It's weakening me…taking, over…I need…sex," he gripped her hip, but not as firmly as she knew he could have. He looked like he was about to pass out. A sudden tremor raked through her body which had her screaming. The moon was controlling her. Zuko's black eyes glared at Katara. The last time they had been 'together' her eyes were black, like his now. However, her eyes were white, and seemed to give off a faint blue glow. Like the moon itself. It turned him on even more, and suddenly his mind was lost.

Katara didn't feel her mind slipping like she had the last time. It just consumed her in an instant. The small headache she had earlier was nothing like last time. And the process of being of sound mind was shorter this time, whereas last time she struggled to get away and fight Zuko. Her white eyes looked into his black ones. She wanted him. He was still weaker than her, and there he lay, in her tent. Hers for the taking. Without hesitation, she pressed her lips against his. His tongue immediately plunged inside her mouth, tasting her. He was aware of her ripping open his tunic, and scratching his bare torso down to his pants. As she worked on untying his pants, he disposed of her dress.

In not a lot of time, the two teens found themselves completely nude, and extremely ready for what the eclipse begged of them. Zuko, too weak, was lying on his back, while Katara straddled him. She placed more kisses along his jaw, and he felt her rubbing her core against him, but not penetrating. He hissed as he felt her hand gently massage him. Zuko grunted as Katara lowered herself to his member and licked away the pre cum. She smiled seductively, and returned to the passionate kiss she had broken off earlier. He could taste himself in her mouth, and he felt his member rise even more the occasion. Katara slowly positioned him at her entrance, all the while kissing Zuko. With a swift movement, she pushed her hips down, filling herself to the hilt.

Zuko broke the kiss, and groaned at the sensation. She sat up from his chest, and rocked her hips slowly. His hands traveled up her thighs to her hips, guiding her against him. It was too slow. His fingers dug into her sensitive skin and he jerked her roughly. Katara threw her head back, and moan escaping her lips. Zuko kept one hand on her hip, the other traveled to her plump breast, where he began kneading it in between his fingers. Suddenly drawing strength, he sat up and captured her lips in another heated kiss. He thrust into her; hitting her in the spot she needed him. The kiss broke again, to allow for Katara's scream. Too weak, Katara fell back and let Zuko cover her body with his.

He continued to thrust into her, each push harder and faster than the last. He felt his release coming up quickly. He pushed her head to the side and roughly bit the juncture of her shoulder and neck. She came instantly. Hearing his name upon her lips, he too felt his release surge through her. He shouted her name, before shuddering and collapsing on the water bender.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Sokka woke up the next morning and quickly boarded Appa. "Yip, yip," he commanded the big beast. He had to go pick up Katara after her night. Flying high, it didn't take long for him to spot the blue tent against the beige desert ground. He tugged on the reins, and Appa quickly descended. Sokka gave him a rare and affectionate pat when the landed, before approaching the tent. "Katara?" he called.

Katara awoke at the sound of her name being called. Her head hurt. A lot. Her vision was blurry, and she made out the blue of her tent. Ah. The eclipse. She slowly sat up, her blue dress damp from sweat. She stuck her head out of the tent and looked into the blue eyes of her brother. She nodded absentmindedly at him, and they cleaned up her tent and other supplies. They boarded Appa and flew up in the air. 'What happened last night?' Katara's head still hurt, but she couldn't remember any of it. Then, a vision flashed before her eyes.

_Katara's vision:_

_Katara slowly positioned him at her entrance, all the while kissing Zuko. With a swift movement, she pushed her hips down, filling herself to the hilt. Zuko broke the kiss, and groaned at the sensation. She sat up from his chest, and rocked her hips slowly. His hands traveled up her thighs to her hips, guiding her against him. It was too slow. His fingers dug into her sensitive skin and he jerked her roughly. Katara threw her head back, and moan escaping her lips._

"Oh, gods," she murmured.

"What was that Katara?" her brother was sitting on Appa's head while she sat on the saddle.

"Nothing Sokka, it was just a rough night."

"No details please, thanks," he and Appa changed direction to downward.

"I can't believe it…not again," Katara buried her head in her hands, but no tears came. They wouldn't.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Zuko didn't feel bad that he left Katara in the tent. He figured her brother would be coming for her, and couldn't make her feel any worse than she probably would later. His flashbacks came quickly. Why wouldn't they? He woke up still naked, and collapsed on the equally naked water peasant. He dressed her though, for modesty's sake. He saw his uncle in the distance.

"ZUKO!" he said a little too loudly.

"Lee," Zuko corrected him.

"Ah, yes. My old mind has already forgotten. How was your night Lee?" he smiled at his nephew, who took some time to answer.

"Better than the last," he hugged his uncle briefly before entering the city of Ba Sing Sei.

**A/N: Now technically, I left myself open for a continuance, **_**if**_** I so wished. Right now, I think not. However, there is a slight, and I mean **_**slight**_** chance. However, I really would just like to leave it off here. And if you're a moron and don't see how I could continue this let me give you a hint : They're both in Ba Sing Sei. And they had sex! DUH! **

**Anywhoozle, I'm glad this story is done with, and I thank all the fans of this story! It's been a long road, but I've loved every minute of it. Most of the time. REVIEW!! And go check out my other stories. They're AWESOME!!**

**Mistress of the Starry Night.**


End file.
